Reborn from fire
by LTM8
Summary: After Ruby was caught in a dust factory explosion she has to face the reality of her circumstances. she now believes her life is over and would rather just be dead as she has to face monsters whether they be real or metaphorical.
1. Fires of birth

Cinder had single-handedly taken over the Schnee dust company's largest and most important dust manufacturing plant in the outback of atlas. Ironwood knew how important it was that the enemy should not have that much dust, and Weiss' father just wanted his plant back. Weiss volunteered to go but her father wouldn't let her, no matter how mean he was he still cared about her. Ironwood believed in my abilities so he asked me to go, he was aware that I had fought cinder once and won. was there any way I could say no with Weiss and Ironwood counting on me?

the whole plant was cut off, a perimeter of guards had surrounded it and made sure no one went in. I approached the building carefully, I slowly opened the worker's door and went in. the inside was massive the roof had to be 70ft up and the wall on the other side had to be half a mile away. there were large dust purification vats everywhere, they were connected to belts and pullies and so many other trinkets. the vats were spewing clouds of dust making it hard to see and breath, without proper matinence the pressure must have gotten too high inside of them. I put my cloak over my face and started to look around, while the dust just kept getting thicker and thicker.

"Cinder!, I know you're in here!" I called out.

"Took you long enough." I looked to my left to see cinder there. I could see the hatred in her eyes and the glowing fire in her closed hands.

and at that very moment, I realized why Weiss' father wouldn't let her go in...he new the fire sensitive nature of dust... one spark and this place would be wiped off the map, and Cinder had plenty of sparks to spare. I bolted for the door. I was so close... only 20ft away. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME-"

 ** _BLOOGGGGSSSSHHHHHH_**

I missed the door and got blasted through the concrete wall... I was blinded and I couldn't see anything. I could only feel my skin being burned off and steel piercing my flesh. I writhed in the agonizing pain until all of my senses went numb.


	2. reborne

I started to open my eyes, my eyes were so tired and heavy. I was in a high-tech hospital room, the lights were bright and the walls and floors were white. there was a low humming in the room, but... it wasn't coming from the room... it was coming from my chest. every time I breathed in or out the humming would sputter op with a slight squeal and sputter down. I could feel it vibrating in my chest. I sat up and looked around the room I saw a window and outside I saw the streets of Atlas, and trees with red with leaves falling off of them. it must have been autumn... AUTUMN! no no it couldn't have been it was just winter! how long had I been out! I started to panic. Was this even the first autumn since I had been out? I pressed my hand aginst my head but felt cloth in between. I looked down at my hands but hey were wrapped in bandages. as I peeled away the bandages on one of them I saw metal. as I unwrapped the rest of it I saw that my hand was now completely robotic, it was as if the skin and muscle were stripped away and my bones had been replaced with a steel replicas with a few wires added. there were silicon sensor pads on my 'fingertips', the kind used on modern robots. I pulled more bandages away to see my forearm was in a similar state, steel replicas and wires. past my elbow, my arm had a plastic casing around it. in the casing was some kind of fluid and with it were fake tendons and strips of muscles and a similar replica bone. I tore away at the bandages on my other arm but this time the entire arm was fake. I put my head in my hands "This can't be real, this can't be-" my face... there was something strange about my face... I tapped my cheeks and felt around my face... it felt strange, almost like it was gell in away. I ran my fingers along my face until I reached just below my eye, the skin felt normal now... but it was thin and scared. the whole area around my eye from the side of my face to my hairline was like that. I got out of the bed and stood up. it was strange I felt off balance but still able to walk fine. I walked to the bathroom in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror once again examining my face... the entire area around my left eye was covered in burn scars yet the rest of my face seemed fine... paler than usual... but the skin felt too weird to be real. I realized that it was a silicone remodeling of my face... my real one had been burned off. this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. as my breathing got more intense so did the vibrating in my chest. I took off my hospital gown and cut away at the bandages surrounding my body. I fell to my knees upon the sight of my body. over my heart was a steel pad bolted to my chest with a heart rate moniter and red tubes sticking out of it. the entire right side of my chest was see through, it was some kind clear silicone plastic thing. there was a port sticking out of it that led to and artificial lung, I must have been some air filter. a lot of my body was covered in burn scars and silicone skin. I turned to look at my back, there was a robotic spine like thing running down my back bolted into my real spin not to mention my ribs had wired bolts poking out of them. my belly was replaced with some flexible metal plating and in some parts, I could see into myself as if my organs were on display. I pulled my pants off to see my legs were entirely replaced with robotic prosthetics. tears were pouring from my eyes, this couldn't be real!. I was more robot than I was human. not even my face was real along with most of my organs and limbs. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO! **NO! NO!** ' i started to punch and shatter the mirror "THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

* * *

itsthe hospital just called, she awakes James."

"about time." I said. "she was due to wake up 6 months ago," I said. this had been a nightmare. not only did I mess up on the field and get Ruby horribly maimed, she'd been out for 10 months. "ok Glinda, gets someone in there and have them explain to her happened."

"Actually James," Glinda started. " I was thinking you should. you know... Since you've gone through this before... know what it's like.

"How did I know you were going to say that." I wanted to pretend like she wasn't right. " How do you know she won't blame it all on Ie? i sent her in there, and it's what I did after my accident."

"I don't but right now we need to make sure she's all right and a hospital can't do that after what happened to her." I wanted to avoid this. what happened to Ruby was all my fault. I felt unbelievably guilty knowing what she was going through and what she was going to be going through. I was personally responsible for something I promised not to let happen to anyone under my command. I just hoped she would forgive me.


End file.
